For The Love Of Phobe
by lashunda.martin.3
Summary: This story will follow Steffy as she returns home with a few surprises and a couple of new things. Logan's beware Steffys back and is ready to kick ass and take names.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters yada yada yada however Isabella Beth Martin. Few Facts There was no Brill Ridge did leave Brooke and went to Paris where he fell in love again and got married to did not die.

Steffy Forster smiled as the car pulled up outside her grandfathers smiled to herself and thought Home.

Steffy alright Cooper and Phobe time to meet your grandparents. The toddlers ran out the car and into the house,running right into Eric

Eric. my my what do we have here the twins looked up at him shyly

Cooper. Hi grandpa where grandma

Eric. Upstairs

Stephanie Forrster walked down the stairs and giggled at the sight of her grandduaghter trying to balance bags and toys.

Stephanie. Honey sit that stuff down come talk to me

At the sound of her grandmothers voice Steffy smiled up at her gad she made it through those cancer scares.

Steffy. Kids go get your things grandpa is going to show you where we will be staying.

Steffy walked up the stairs to her grandmother thinking of, all the things she had to face like tellin Liam about the twins. They where two and knew who their farther was even though he acted as if he had no clue they existed. After he had married Hope she tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen well did he have a rude awakening comeing. Siting down in her grandmothers sitting room she took a deep breath.

Steffy. Grandma I feel so lost I know I'm about to shock everyone I should have I could have maybe

Stephanie. Stop it right now do you hear me Steffy you tried you sent pictures emails, letters. He ignored you his lost you are home I'm glad you are more pleased that your parents and brother are comeing. Let's go downstairs and have lunch.

Stephanie and Steffy got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Steffy. Yeah me too can you believe there married and moms pregnant. The cravings are driving dad mad.

Steffy is making sandwiches and called her kids to the table. They all sat down to lunch with Eric smiling at the family his great grandchildren Bickering. Little did they know Brooke and Hope just stepped in the kitchen.

Brooke. She's what she screeched.

that she gets to tell. Mom and Dad are married and she's pregnant .

Hope. And who are they (pointing to the twins)

Steffy. Those are Liam's children as if you don't know

Hope what is she doing here I hid all the pictures letters and emails she sent, Liam doesn't even know this will ruin everything


	2. Chapter 2

From here on out these symbols will repesent

*Flashback

Thoughts

.that person talking

Now back to the story

Hope Going out to get the Mail Hope looked through and saw a thick Manila envelope it's ultra sound pictures. Steffy she whispered to herself she can't have him. Days turned into Months the into two years. Hope smiled to herself she mannish to hide all the letters and pictures. She even got Liam to tell everyone not to speak of Steffy around him.

Hope. Steffy how dare you not tell Liam he's a farther and keep his children away from him. Who do you think you are anyway.

The room was filled with silence as Steffy told the twins to go upstairs and turns to Hope with fire in her eyes.

Steffy. First of (with venom) I wrote letters and sent pictures made phone calls emails your husband did not answer. To be honest I don't give a rats ass.

Hope. You can't break us up we're married now those little bastards,

A loud crack is heard as Stephanie having herd enuff slaps Hope.

Stephanie. How dare you speak to my granddaughter like that. If you must know , Brooke you should listen too. My son His wife and children are back home to start up our sister company FTLOP. Unlike you valley girls they are not looking for their next date or sex partner. You both will mine your own business.

The door is heard and everyone heads into the Living room to see Ridge carrying a ver pregnant Taylor in with Tomas and his new wife Isabella walks in. Ridge sats his wife down and looks at Brooke with disgust. Tomas smiles because he knows that there are new things comeing and The Logan's we're not gonna like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the the characters from The Bold & Beautiful and all that other stuff.i do however own Isabelle Marie Crane and Nicholas Fox Crane 2 I have decided to change Isabelle last name. There was no Brill Ridge did leave Brooke**

**and Stephanie did not die.**

**Brooke could not believe all that had happen Ridge was her he would never do this to her it had to be Taylor. "Ridge Honey your back we can be together" Brooke said.**

**"Are you blind Brooke he's with my mom" Steffy said. "Hope how about you and you mother leave my family has only spoken through Skype for the past two years , I am anxious to get my kids to bed and relax. There is a meeting tomorrow at Forster bring Liam we can talk about the twins" finished Steffy.**

**"Yeah Hope Brooke just leave" Tomas said.**

**This whole time Hope was staring at the young woman next to Tomas. While Brooke stairs at Ridge and Taylor not believing.**

**Ladies why are you even here Eric said coming from down the stairs with the twins.**

**" We were here we both think mom should start Brooke's bedroom" Hope said while flipping back her blonde locks.**

**"Yeah what do you think" cooed Brooke.**

** Brooke and Hope where surprised and shocked at the woman with Tomas laughing her head of at them.**

**"What would that be Grannies can get it on to" "No No she laughed " Depends and lace" laughed Isabelle.**

**"Just who do you think you are" hissed Brooke.**

**"Hi my name is Isabelle Beth Forster formerly Crane" she said " nice to meet you Brooke, Hope.**

**Walking over to Stephanie and Eric she smiled and said "pleased to meet you in person finally hi Steffy just talked to Nick him and R.J will be here tomorrow"Isabelle said.**

**"Who's that" said Hope. Taylor walked forward and said "he's my son-in-law you see Hope Brooke we have not thought about you we do not care for you, but unlike you we are not gonna try to tell you to not be in your own company. We are however are gonna be rid of you now please leave ".**

**Brooke and Hope leave the Forster home. Hope know she has to hurry tomove the pictures she hid in her office at Forster little did she know Isabelle new office is inside the house everyone is hugging and talking.**

**The next day at Forster Creations**

**In Eric's office sits Steffy next to her Nicholas Crane,Taylor and Ridge Forsster,Tomas ForsterStephanie and Eric Forster. In walks Liam,Hope, Brooke, Rick, Bill and Caroline.**

**"Welcome everyone we have new things to tell you" Eric says.**

**"Hi my name is Nicholas Crane my grandfather and have merged our companies"says Nicholas." We also will be opening FTLOP or For The Love Of Phobe in memory of my lovely wife sister."**

**"Your what" shouted Liam.**

**"My wife Steffy Crane as I said will be president of that company Tomas the lead designer R.J will be shadowing Tomas. I will love to Infrom you Mr. Spencer you gave your shares to your late wife who left them to my sister her daughter Isabelle Forster will be head of P.R here she is already in her office your old one Hope.**

**"You Bitch" interrupts Isabelle.**

**Isabelle walks over and slaps Hope.**

**"How could you keep their farther from them" Isabelle shouts. **

**"Belle calm down what are you talkin about" says Steffy concern etching her face.**

**"She hid the pictures you sent to Liam trying to tell him about the twins the little hair flipping twit hid them" Belle says with anger in her voice and a murderous look in her eyes.**

**"My what I have kids Hope how could you, you told me not to even speak of her or you would leave me. You knew knowing what I went through after Aspen died you came to me and said we should be together that it all happen for a reason. You miserable witch" Liam cries while starting at Steffy who is in her husbands arms.**

**"Liam" whimpers Hope " Please Liam you have to understand after the baby died I knew it was so we can be together then those picture came I couldnt let her rob us again"cries Hope.**

**"You bitch you celebrated my babies death so that you could win win what him he is not a man he is a little boy I guess that's why you to get along."cries Steffy as she storms out.**

**" Don't worry I'll go after her Nicky you stay here get done. walking up to Hope "I will see you later cousin" smirks Isabelle.**

**Spoilers **

**Everyone wonders who this Isabelle is and how is she Katie's duaghter.**

**Hope is confronted and kicked out. **

**Liam meets the Twins. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Forster Home**

**"Come on Nicky you know you wanna" whispers Belle holding a water ballon eyeing Steffy relaxing by the pool. Belle looks up at her older brother to the screams from the pool Nicholas smiles at his family. R.J is in the pool with the twins.**

**"Alright Belle lets go"Nicholas smiles at his sister grabs some balloons from the bucket she has and screams"Fire".**

**"Nicholas Isabelle I'm going to get you" screams Steffy looking nearly drowned she chases down the siblings running and screaming. Not thinking they run through the house splashing each other with balloons. With their being only one left Belle throws it at Steffy who ducks. The ballon finds it's mark the wrong one. Stephanie looks at the young adults.**

**"Kids please play outside" Stephanie says while guiding them out."Ok I need you all to stand there".**

**The young adults look at each other not daring to speak. When all of a sudden the are sprayed with a water hose.**

**"Grandma that's not fair" screams Steffy as she once again takes out in a run." **

**Steffy smiles glad her husband is home and glad she has Belle after finding out what Hope did.**

**Flashback**

**"Steffy don't let this little girl make you sad you have your family. We are going to make her pay for this I promise you"proclaims Belle.**

**"It's not that Belle did you hear Liam , Hope told him it was good Aspen died how could she. I know we don't get along but for her to be happy about that. What kind of person is she. Liam is with her even after knowing that".**

**" Steffy don't let what Hope did scar you with Liam. He is the farther of your children you have to have some sort of relationship with him. You should make sure Hope is not around them she may try something" Belle tells her friend whom she considers a sister.**

**"Your right Belle let's go home I can't deal with this now" Steffy responses.**

**Flashback**

**Liam's Beachhouse**

**"Hope what where you thinking. You hid my kids from me.I had a right to know about them"Liam looks at Hope with disgust.**

**"Liam you have to understand I couldn't let her do it. Don't you see Liam she is trying to ruin us"Hope replies crying.**

**"She's married Hope she has left us alone."Liam thinks about the meeting yesterday.**

**Flashback**

**Belle and Steffy arrive back to the office and into chaos.**

**"I have children"Liam asks the tall blonde man who looks like Jasper from Twlight."What are their names how do they look".**

**"Cooper and Phobe ,Cooper looks like you Phobe well she is identical to Steffy's is mischievous and Phobe is quiet. They are a joy you should come by the house too see them" Nicholas tells Liam while walking to his wife.**

**"Yes Liam come and see them but leave Hope at home"Steffy looks at Hope and shakes her head. "Everyone sit down so we can get done".**

**Flashback**

**"Liam I am your wife I want to be there when you go see them. I want to make sure Steffy does not try anything" Hope stands up and starts to get dresses.**

**"No"Liam says shaking his head.**

**"What did you just say to me" asks Hope confused no one has ever said no to her ever.**

**"I said No and as for you being my wife I want a Divorce. It's over Hope I am done with you games. I want you gone by the time I get back".**

**Bills Home**

**Bill is sleeping on the couch because since Katie died while giving birth to Will he has not been able to sleep in their bed or even open the door to the room where so much love was made. Hearing Will cry Bill gets up and goes to the nursery. Picking his son up he whisper company will be here soon. Your gonna meet someone new and special you have a sister she has your moms eyes Bill shudders as he too goes back to the meeting.**

**Flashback**

**" Ok everyone" Nicholas starts again "our new company will be ran out of Forster I am sure you noticed the construction going company will be more younger while Forster stays the same so we will all be in the same building. Nicholas looks around everyone is paying attention except for Bill and Brooke."Belle maybe you should tell them how your Katie's kid".**

**" Ok Katie and my dad Chad Harris where together when she was younger. They had beautiful me" Belle tosses back her hair smiling her icy blue eyes just like her mom infact notices the room except for her Carmel completion she's identical to Katie."My mom knew who I was she set up a trust and when Bill gave her his shares she included that. Her letters she wrote that where supposed to go to me when she died. She had been following me through my grandpa Alister she found out I married Thomas so she included the shares".**

**"Why didn't she tell me" Bill asks Belle.**

**" I don't know I wish she was here to tell me I didn't find out till after she died when she had the baby. Um Bill" Belles asks nervously.**

**"Yeah" **

**" Do you think I can meet Will some time".**

**" Of course you can" Bill grabs Belle and hugs her " you look just like your mom beautiful and obviously feeled with spunk.**

**Belle smiles"Thank you Bill so much. Ok now back to the meeting Hope your fired from Hope For The Future in fact that line is cut. You will make a formal apology to Steffy and Liam. You will be seen doing charity work. That is meetin adjourned goodbye.**

**Flashback**

**Forster Home**

**Dinner has been served and everyone is in the living room listing to Eric play. When the doorbell rings and in walks Liam.**

**"Let's give them some privacy" Eric tells his family touching the small of Stephanie back. Everyone get up to leave leaving the twins Steffy and Nicholas.**

**Steffy asks the twins do they want to meet their dad.**

**Yes they said in unison. Liam smiles at his children who run to his arms.**

**"Mommy told us all about you and that we get to meet you one day" Exclaims Cooper "Yeah I and I always wanted a daddy Phobe tells a teary eyed Liam.**

**Steff smile turns to a frown when she notices who's at the door.**

**"You Bitch Liam is mine" Hope pulls out a gun and fires at Steffy.**

**Seeing the gun Nicholas knocks Steffy down and takes the bullet.**

**"Nicholas please wake up cries Steffy please don't leave me.**

**"What the hell Belle screams having heard the sound. She looks at the twins shivering in Liam's arms and at Hope who is at the door still behind her where the rest of the clan is behind her.**

**"Thomas take the twins upstairs". Thomas looks at his shaking wife who has made it over to Nicholas and Steffy.**

**"Nicky please wake up please Nicky don't do this. You promised were troopers remember troopers please Nicky Please". **

**The room is filled with Steffys and Belles cries. They both turn and look at Hope who is being held by walks over to his wife and sister holding them both while Thomas is telling Liam take the twins upstairs. Thomas looks at his wife and sister who are shaking with pain there eyes not seeing lost in their pain he walks over and hugs them. Sirens are herd in the distance the twins won't let Liam take them upstairs.**

**"Daddy wake up wake up daddy the twins cry. Their cries wake up Belle and Steffy who hold them.**

**Spoilers **

**Nicholas Funeral and aftermath**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Months Later**

**Nicholas has been cremated. Hope was found not guilty by Mental Deflect.**

**Forster Mansion**

**Steffy and the twins are in her room when she hears a knock.**

**"Can I come in" Liam asks. "Of course you can Liam the twins need you. Steffy glances down at the twins. Who have finally fell asleep after crying they finally understood that Nicholas was gone. Gone whispers Steffy breaking down again.**

**Liam looks own in despair his lovely Steffy would be dead if not for Nicholas. He couldn't believe that Hope killed him that Hope is a killer."How long have I been blind to her" Liam asks.**

**"To her as long as I have seen. Can you believe that Hope got away with this by Mental Deflect. Belle is distraught Thomas can't comfort her. Mom is in the hasn't left side for even a moment. My grandparents had to be forced out of the house. The twins Oh my Gosh the twins are in so much pain. And me why couldn't have been me"Steffy cries breaking down in Liam's arms.**

**"Why did the grandparents have to be forced out" Liam wonders out loud.**

**"Because Grandma bought a yacht to take Granpa around the world. Oh my gosh my grandparents are ewwww Steffy busts out laughing for the first time. I have to get ready stay here with the twins they already said goodbye."**

**" Ok I will wait downstairs I shouldn't be up here anyway"Liam smiles and walks he sees Thomas holding Belle he smiles at them hoping they didn't blame him.**

**"Thomas give me a minute with Liam please." Thomas walks out the room kissing his wife on the cheek glaring at the man he blames for hurting his wife and sister.**

**"Liam" Belle begins" Steffy needs you your the love of her life my brother and I knew that. I think he will want her to be happy. If this is what you want I will support it because I know she loves you. But if you hurt her or stay married to that vile thing you call a wife I will bring the weight of Crane down on you I will destroy your life. My parents have decided they can handle saying goodby to a son they barley knew" Belle finishes looking at Liam waiting for his answer.**

**"I don't know what to say. I do love her with all of me. Just so you know I am divorcing Hope. Do you really think I have a chance.**

**"Only time will tell that Liam" Smiling seeing Steffy Belle and her hug."Steffy Nicky loved you so much. he would want you to be happy. Belle smiles and looks at Liam."Meet you in the car theirs my fabulous husband Belle smiles and takes his hand.**

**"Wow she is something" Liam says.**

**"Yeah something annoying"Steffy says with a smile shaking her head walking out the home.**

**The Ocean **

**Steffy, Thomas,Belle get out of the car and walks towards the ocean holding Nicholas urn. Steffy turns the urn upside down into the water washing Nicholas float away and for a moment she swears she can feel him somewhere near."Well Belle says this has been hard Nicky I mean leaving without being an Uncle" Belle smiles.**

**"Your Pregnant Oh my god Thomas sscreams swinging his wife.**

**Steffy looks at them smiling thinking how much like Belle she is a free sprit coursing through the wind. Steffy hears a whisper be happy my love be happy take care of her for me. Steffy smiles knowing just what to do " Belle come on your gonna get sick. They all leave the beach with a scar that has heeled but still hurts like hell.**


	6. Chapter 6

Liam's Beachhouse

Liam is nervously waiting for Steffy to wake up and come downstairs. He still cannot believe his luck he got Steffy to move in with him in with him in the wrong room of course but still he gets to wake up with his kids everyday. He smiles thinking back on the five years he has become close with Belle but Thomas is still weary. He smiles knowing Belle has a the kids only she knows what he got in his smiles hearing movement upstairs he hits the floor on one knee.

Steffy wakes up and walks downstairs right by Liam thinking coffee I need caffeine where was Liam just down on one knee. Steffy spins around seeing Liam holiding a ring her ring she smiles and runs to his arms. Between kissing I love you make love to me Liam. Wait is that the same bed Steffy asks with disgust.

What no everthing is new remember even our love is new again.

Sexual Content

Liam slips the ring on Steffys finger and lifts her up into the room that will be theirs again. Sliping do Steffys shirt Liam smiles she still wears lace. Kissing her on her belly he pulls her lace aside. Sliding his tongue behind the lace he build her up to a peak and stops leving her shocked Liam why did you stop Steffy asks Liam slips out his clothing and says my turn he pulls her into his arm lad slides inside her reaching their peak Steffy flips him over and decides it's her turn for a ride.

Forster Home

Belle smiles at her sister in the wedding dress of the authors dream it's a solid white in the front the dress is tight till it gets past the hips were it flows out like water. The bodice of the dress scoops down to reveal cleavage and is held by diamonds as straps in the back what there is the dress scoops all the way down to her bottom and down her back is the diamond straps turned into a necklace that covers some turns around to hug her friend taking the flowers that's our cue. Belle is in front of Steffy she smiles at the kids not being able to sit still she places her finger to her mouth as a warning exhales deeply at the sight if Steffy puting a twist on it Steffy veil is are married by the reception is beautiful her grandparents where there a stop on their cruise Taylor and Ridge are there with her little Brother Doug after her grandmother last name Douglas. Her Aunts and Uncles does everyone know Hope is at the Beach house Waiting for the dances the night away. Everyone not wanting leave spent the night at Stephanie in sleeping bags. Steffy Belle Thomas Liam and the kids headed back to the Beachhouse for BBQ and the group gets out and rich in the house they run into Hope who is holding a gas can.

She pours the gas out and drops the match. Everyone turn and run out the house. Steffy turns around and runs back in the house she drags Hope out as the fire trucks arrive. Liam and the other adults help put Hope out unfortunately she didn't make it. Hope is finally at peace.

Steffy hold a funeral for Hope that noone comes too.


	7. Chapter 7

The Forster family has been through a lot they no longer had to deal with the Logan's. Their company's are during fine. it's been fifteen years since Steffys wedding. Today is a special day today the next generation takes control of The Forsters company is a dynamic worldwide multi-billion dollar company.

R.J is now the CEO he is married to Fancy and Luis Lopez Fitzgerald daughter Mallory they have two children.

Steffy and Liam kids run FTLOP Steffy and Liam have since moved to Paris where they live out their days happily Where Steffy runs Intimates our own lingerie line. Liam runs a Paris Spencer.

Taylor and Ridge after their daughter graduated from Marine Biology school. The bought a vineyard and plant their own Wine Company.

Stephanie and Eric only came home every once in while. They loved each other undivided time.

Rick was arrested for attempted murder after finding out Caroline was seeing the Gardner he went to jail.

Brooke jumped of a bridge.

Hope died in a fire.

Spencer Publications was ran by William who married Apple a famous singer.

Bill and Quinn lived happily ever after.

The Forsters are finally able to say

And They Lived Happily Ever After


End file.
